


No One Told You Life Was Going To Be This Way

by languageismymistress



Series: No one told you life was going to be this way [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Life and Times of the Avengers





	1. Don't Be Late

The sound of the jet soaring high into the night was becoming second nature to Florence. The chatter against work colleagues, Natalia swearing in Russian on an off bump, Clint was never the best driver, ever. Giving the events of New York, both Natalia, Cap and Florence were all surprised that SHIELD still let him fly. Idiot. Cap stood and checked over all the parachutes, not that he ever used one. If her father knew, Tony would kill his boyfriend for being so reckless. Speaking of her father and his boy.

 

"Remember Cap, in and out, you gotta anniversary dinner to get to and Addi is making sure that its extra special this time," Florence winked.

 

"Who is in charge of who?"

 

"Natalia and Addi,"

 

Cap couldn't argue with that one. No one could. Natalia grinning and a little voice shouted yeah into their comms.

 

"Angel, what are you doing on the system?"

 

"Coulson and Mitch said i could,"

 

Florence glared at her boyfriend. Mitch put his hands up on defense.

 

"She was excited and pouted and we both know i can't resist a pout from a Stark-Rogers girl," Mitch kissed her lightly on the lips.

 

"Idiot,"

 

"Papa, are they kissing?"

 

"Yup," Florence glared at Cap.

 

"Ewwww,"

 

The crew laughed.

 

"Agreed Adz," Eo smiled, kicking Florence's ankle.

 

"Oh really, thats how you gonna play?' Florence poked his side.

 

"Nope, this is," and with that Eo went flying out the back of the jet.

 

"Show off,"

 

"Did Eo do a backflip off the back again?"

 

"Yeah he did Addi," Mitch answered, his voice a little hinged.

 

"Well go follow, you can't be late Papa," Cap saluted the small camera he knew Addi was watching before jumping out.

 

"did he just," Rollins stopped.

 

"Yeah, he does that," Florence patted his shoulder, following suit with the chute on.

 

Florence smiled at the feel of the air brushing against her cheeks. Nat was in her vision, both landing next to the other, chutes off and comms up. Florence smiled at Rumlow taking out the last of the guys. The girls heading down to the little meeting with the others.

 

"Remember," Florence threatened him.

 

"Your father,"

 

"Was banned from the lab today precisely for this dinner," Nat grabbed Florence away to the engine room, her eyes not leaving Cap.

 

"Gotta love our Starks," Eo clapped Cap on the shoulder.

 

"What my girl do now?" Mitch stared at them and the retreating Florence.

 

"Nothing, come on, in and out, i gotta a date waiting for me,"


	2. Novocaine

Florence wakes to a cold bed, her boyfriend in the other room, barely audible through the crack where the door is open.

 

She looks at her phone, a message from Clint freezes her on the spot.

 

SHIELD IS HYDRA! GET OUT AND STAY LOW!!!

 

Florence calls for Mitch, running out of the room to hear him end his call with two words that still chill her to this day.

 

HAIL HYDRA!

 

Mitch turns to face her, the spin of her phone dropping to the ground echoes around the empty Malibu house, her fathers in NY.

 

Here is it just her and Mitch who looks at her with his gun in his hand!

 

"What are you going to do Mitch?"

 

"Don’t make me do this sweetheart"

 

"there is only one guy who gets away with calling me sweetheart and you ain’t him"

 

"Mongrel"

 

"Really, you gonna call my work partner that?"

 

"Bitch"

 

"really going with the dog metaphors, huh, whatcha gonna do, put me down like one?"

 

Mitch fires a shot.

 

It misses her and hits the window blowing the whole thing out.

 

Rain coming in whips at her ankles, her shit blowing up and down with the breeze.

 

Mitch makes the first move.

 

Game on motherfucker!

 

Lights Out!

 

Moon giving them the only light!

 

Punches blow!

 

Kicks hit ribs, Florence goes down but grabs his leg, pulling him down and pushing herself up.

 

Punch! Cracked nose, healing! Hit!

 

She grabs two lit flares, both confused about where they came from, a small giggle caught only her attention. Mouthing to Addi who hid to the left of her, Addi nodded to the instructions very carefully. Mitch could not know she was there. That was the dream. The reality had her no ex-boyfriend pointing a gun at Addi and grinning at Florence.

 

"Trump card, everyone has one,"

 

Florence can feel the hatred burning through her core all the way up her throat, itching for her to scream. Now is not the time. First Addi, then Mitch.

 

"Get your gun away from my sister,"

 

"Or what, you'll burn this place to the ground"

 

"don't test her asshole,"

 

"Addi, not know,"

 

"But,"

 

"Remember that really fun idea we had but papa and daddy said no,"

 

Addi nodded.

 

"Okay, when i hit it, you run to me as fast as you can and hold on and close your eyes, monkey, okay?"

 

Addi bit her bottom lip, nodding at her sister with a serious look on her face.

 

"Good,"

 

Florence didn't give him a chance to do anything, screaming at him till his back hit the elevator and Jarvis closed the doors. Addi run to her as the waves bounced back. Wrapping Addi up in her arms, both girls flew out the window, Florence twisting herself to protect Addi from the fall that never came.

 

"I take it that was the cue,"

 

Both girls in Eo's arms, his flight stance a little uneven. Making sure Addi was safe in his arms, she kissed the top of Addi's head, falling out of the arms to the sound of both their screams. Her hands projecting waves strong enough to balance her against the wave and the ground.

 

"Really, you taking my gig now?' Eo look relieved, Florence felt it.

 

Addi curled against Eo's chest, sleeping taking hold of her fast.

 

"Come on, it's gonna be a long trip home,"

 

Florence followed him to the ground, her body aching against the fight. Sleep can wait, HYDRA cannot.


	3. Little Shit

Aliens.

 

It’s always fucking aliens.

 

Clint needed coffee.

 

And a nap.

 

In that order.

 

The giant black alien looking alien roared and bared its teeth. Clint yawned, firing an arrow through the mouth and in turn, the back of its head. The blue crap that covered him was not worth this.

 

Thanos was not worth this.

 

The look on his team faces made him think otherwise.

 

The world is worth this, humanity and life.

 

He hated being an active member of the Avengers at times.

 

His arrows scattered like birds in the sky. Ducking and weaving through the punches thrown from Alien number 39 which hit Alien 41, Alien 40 lying at his feet. The only positive thing about all of this is having his hearing aids off, the aliens screeching near unnoticeable to his ears.

 

It was peaceful.

 

Kind of peaceful.

 

Too peaceful.

 

The trees floated and the ground rumbled. Natalia mouthing to him.

 

Suns up, Guns up.

 

Nodding to his first in command, sorry Cap, he was ready for everything and anything coming their way.

 

The silence was over, aliens were screeching again.

 

He assumed they were screeching. Lifting their heads with mouths open and claws moving like a poor rendition of a t-rex.

 

Clint shook his head at them.

 

Reaching for another arrow, he cursed himself.

 

No arrows.

 

Just himself and two aliens running towards him.

 

Just his luck.

 

His fighting stance was nothing to write to Kate about but it was better than letting them just run him over.

 

Preparing for a very bad concussion and bruised to broken ribs. All he felt was nothing.

 

The air stilled again.

 

Blue electricity gone within seconds.

 

He knew that electricity.

 

Can’t be Clint, you must have already gotten hit.

 

Clint shook his head.

 

Both aliens were on the ground, legs up dying like cockroaches.

 

He turned his head to the left.

 

Steve and Thor fighting side by side.

 

To the right.

 

Natalia, Okoye and Wanda fighting in a triangle against the weird avatar chick.

 

In front.

 

“You didn’t see that coming?”

 

Clint froze.

 

Little shit.


	4. I will destroy you

Eo had seem some weird shit in his time but seeing Florence, his girlfriend, having a dagger to a gods throat was something that he never imagined to add to the list.

 

It had started out normal, Florence and him hanging out, babysitting Addi which was fine, no hassle, not at all a block to what he had planned in his head. Disney movies and popcorn was a perfect second.

 

Really.

 

It was fine.

 

Tiny ass cockblocker.

 

Doesn’t matter, Addi is having fun and Florence looks calm and relaxed in his shirt and tiny shorts.

 

Fuck you Disney.

 

“Florence, I am afraid that Addison will have to go into her room, Thor and Loki are on their way up,”

 

Addi froze at the mention of Loki’s name. Florence lent on the grey carpet, running her hands through Addi’s hair.

 

“It’s okay, go into your room and I will call you when it’s safe to come out, he won’t hurt you monkey,”

 

Addi nodded, her legs shaking as she stood.

 

“Come on Ads, I’ll carry you,”

 

Eo picked her up in a princess hold, carrying the small girl to her room away from the living area. Making sure that she was comfortable, Eo crept into the living room, hearing shouting in English and Italian coming from his girl.

 

“I swear to your brother, Loki, if you come near that girl I will make sure that anything Thanos did to you was childs play,”

 

Florence held a small dagger to Loki’s throat. Eo ready to make a move in case the god of mischief tried something, Loki just shrugged, moving back till he hit the window.

 

“I wasn’t the one who needed to visit,” Loki pointed to Thor.

 

“Still, I will ruin you and everything you love, minus your brother depending on my mood,”

 

For fuck sake baby, don’t threaten the King.

 

Florence moved in between Thor and Loki, her focus splitting more to Loki then Thor.

 

“I don’t really know what I did to be honest,”

 

Eo readied himself to stop Flo from murdering him.

 

“Her parents died in the Battle of New York, she has been to 6 foster homes where she was abused in ways you would never want your worst enemy to endure. She was 4. No child should ever go through that, losing a parent at that age, and yeah, I know cause I did. That girl in there is the happiest she has ever been in a long time and I refuse to let you take that away from her again, so both of you need to leave before I make you,”

 

Eo prepped himself for something.

 

There’s always something.

 

“Or what?”

 

There it is.

 

Eo swung into the room out of the shadows like a majestic knight saving his princess. Florence did a double take at his entrance. Both Gods looked to him then Florence, then each other. Enough time for Eo to grab Florence and throw her over his shoulder.

 

“Really Eo,”

 

“Addi always said i was your knight,” Eo nodded to the Gods.

 

“I believe Florence asked you to leave, you know the way out,”

 

Eo left them, carrying Florence to where Addi had been hiding behind her comfort of pillows and soft toys. He smiled at Addi holding onto Florence like she was the only thing keeping her from drowning, a feeling he knew too well.

 

“Thank you,”

 

Florence kissed Addi’s head, snuggling into the pillows as JARVIS started the next of their films on the blank wall. Eo slid down next to Florence, wrapping his arm around both girls, whispering low enough for only Florence to hear.

 

“Next time, no children, no clothes”


	5. Dance Dance

Pietro had a plan. 

 

It was a brilliant plan. 

 

No one could be able to talk him out of his plan. 

 

If he had told them. 

 

Which he hadn't. 

 

It will work. 

 

No one would miss the turkey anyway, it was just sitting there, all dead and unstuffed thanks to Tony making eyes at Pepper who was talking to Natasha about Steve. 

 

No one would miss it at all.

 

Never had he been more grateful for his abilities, grabbing the turkey and making a dash for it up the stairs to where Clint was lounging about after, well, he doesn't actually know what was said but things were said and now Clint was sulking and it was kind of his fault but the turkey was about to solve everything. 

 

Right, so the next challenge, how does one get a turkey on their head? Pietro wasn't going to question anything. This was for Clint. He could be the stuffing. 

 

Breathing in, he stuffed the turkey with his head, breathing out and regretting this all for a moment. 

 

For Clint.

 

This better be worth it old man.

 

JARVIS knocked on the door for Pietro, how, Pietro could only see turkey skin, but it must have worked. What may not work, Pietro regretted further, was that Clint could now no longer read his lips as they were up a turkeys ass. 

 

Whatever, Priorities which include Clint, he hopes, opening the door and sighing.

 

Perfect.

 

"Pietro, what are you doing," 

 

"Wait," 

 

Pietro retrieved the small red fez and novelty sunglasses that he stole from Sam, placing them where he hoped was the right spots.

 

"And?"

 

Time to dance, motherfucker. Pietro shook his body and danced like he had never danced before, shaking his ass and twirling with such grace that even an ice-skater would be jealous.

 

He heard Clint's laughter that was a good sign.

 

"Oh my god, you are amazing, i love you," 

 

Pietro froze.

 

He heard that too.

 

"You love me?"

 

"No,"

 

"No said you love me,"

 

"No, i said you were amazing and then stopped talking," 

 

"you love me"

 

"No i don't"

 

"You love me," 

 

"No i don't, stop saying it,"

 

Clint had managed to get them both out into the hallway.

 

Pietro was on such a high that he didn't hear anyone else coming. 

 

'You love me," 

 

Scream.

 

Both men looked towards the scream. All Pietro could make out through the meat and skin was muscles.

 

Sorry Thor.


	6. You can stand under my umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinity War Spoiler
> 
> Inspired by this: https://avengertonys.tumblr.com/post/172971387783/quill-we-need-a-distraction-something-thatll

With Quill and Tony talking and arguing over their plans, the rest of the Guardians and Peter all looked and listened on with interest and confusion. 

 

It was nice for Peter not to be the only one who has barely any idea of what Mr. Stark and Starlord were muttering about but the main plan was, distract. The only issue no one knew the best way to distract Thanos to get the glove off his hand with enough time to confuse and daze Thanos, get the glove off and run away with it without him chasing them and killing them. The latter was really important, Aunt May was already going to murder Peter for missing school and being in space, dying would not be a reasonable excuse. 

 

His head started to ache going back and forth between Quill and Mr. Stark talking ideas like they were Venus and Serena at Wimbledon.

 

None of this will work if they can't distract Thanos. 

 

"We need a plan, something that even Thanos himself can't help but look at" 

 

Peter's face lit up, his lips turning to a massive smile.

 

"I've got this," 

 

The others gave him a look, Mr. Stark half curious but mostly concerned. He waved them all off, getting his phone out to hit up spotify.

 

"Just make sure i am in the clear," 

 

Peter ran off behind some rocks, the others staring at him.

 

"You heard the kid," 

 

Peter grinned from behind the rock, he could do this.

 

Listening to the wind shift, he knew Thanos was here. Gripping onto his phone, he placed it on the rock, the Guardians and Mr. Stark all scattered, Peter slid into the main arena.

 

_Showtime ___

__

__The music started._ _

__

__Jay-Z's voice echoed around him._ _

__

__Alright Peter, you can do this._ _

__

__Peter started to sing._ _

__

__"You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart"_ _


	7. Addi goes to the Zoo

Steve was certain that Addi was about to jump out of skin given the rate that her leg was jumping. Tony thought he was being an idiot but still looked over Addi with joy written across his face. Addi had her face stuck to the window, Steve just making out the hint of a smile in the reflection, the big letters of the entrance of the Zoo coming into view. Steve took action before Addi could do anything, grabbing her waist and pulling her back into the seat full well knowing Addi would have jumped out of the car before it had fully stopped. 

 

‘My lady,’ Happy opened the door and Addi wiggled free of Steve’s hold running out of the car.

 

‘Sirs,’ Tony clapped Happy on the shoulder, running after their daughter.

 

‘Thank you, Happy,’ Steve watched the remaining members of his family race each other to the entrance. 

 

With Peter off at college and Florence having to help T’Challa run a country, it was just the three of them, it was nice, quiet and soft but he knew that Tony and Addi missed the others, he sure as hell did. 

 

‘Papa catch,’ Addi ran at Steve, throwing herself into his arms.

 

Tony chatted to the ticket seller while Addi made herself comfortable on Steve’s back, no matter how old she gets, she will always deny being too old for piggy back rides. 

 

‘Alright angel, where to first?’ Tony handed over their tickets, listening to the left and rights that Addi gave him to get them to each of the animals she wanted to see.

 

Addi smiled and giggled at each of the animals from the safety of Steve’s shoulders, a good spot to see above all the crowds and both men knew she would not get lost from them after her past adventure with Clint and Sam. 

 

‘How about we head to the spiders?’

 

Addi screwed up her nose and shook her head, unless it was her brother, she did not like spiders one bit. 

 

‘Daddy no,’ Addi pouted.

 

Tony looked up at their little girl, smirked and turned to strut off towards the spiders, despite all the protest and huffing coming from Addi. Steve didn’t know exactly what Tony was planning but it better be worth it, you don’t piss of the birthday people, ever, especially not Addi. She was already in a bit of a sad mood since it was the first birthday without Peter and Florence, _adding to it is not going to help Stark._

__

__‘Just one look, for me?’_ _

__

__Steve swore that the only pout that could ever challenge Addi’s was that of a Stark. Both Florence and Tony’s pouts were half sweet, half something lurking underneath. Steve learnt very quickly never to trust a smirking Stark._ _

__

__Addi shook her head, her grip on Steve’s shoulders tightened._ _

__

__‘Come on Tony, let’s go check out the birds before lunch,’_ _

__

__Tony stayed still, his hand reaching towards the door._ _

__

__'Daddy no,’_ _

__

__Tony turned the handle._ _

__

__‘Tony?’_ _

__His husband smirked._ _

__

__The door opened, only darkness peered at them along with an upside down looking._ _

__

__‘PETER,’ Addi yelled, Steve winced at the level of her voice._ _

__

__She struggled to get down from Steve and reach her brother. Steve helped her off his shoulders, Addi running at her brother. Peter scooped her up into a massive hug, Steve stared at two out of the three of his children._ _

__

__‘See, good things can come from spiders,’ Tony winked at Steve, the latter kissing his husbands cheek._ _

__

__‘Any other surprises you want to tell me about?’ Steve whispered, the two kids still hugging and chatting at a speed even Pietro would struggle to keep up._ _

__

__‘Nah, just him,’ Tony looked over at the two with fondness._ _

__

__‘So apparently you two mentioned something about food?’_ _

__

__Addi gripped onto Peter’s hand, marching off towards the food trucks, leaving Tony and Steve to tag along behind the pair. Steve entwined his fingers with Tony’s enjoying the fresh air, warm sun and laughing children._ _

__

__‘Flo would have loved this,’ Steve mentioned, checking to see if his husband had any further surprises._ _

__

__‘Yeah, too bad she ended up Queen in a Kingdom far far away,’ Tony smiled, the soft look in his eyes gave Steve’s heart a small tug. Tony would never admit how much Flo being away from him hurt from time to time._ _

__

__Addi sat on Peter’s lap, waiting for their parents to arrive. Steve ruffled Peter’s hair, giving Addi a small kiss on top of her head._ _

__

__‘Tony’s going to get the food and then we might head off for the next part of your day,’_ _

__

__Addi’s eyes widened, Steve thought it was at the mention of the next part of her day until Tony came back with a mountain of food. Steve gave him a look. Tony gave a shrug back. Luck was on their side given how hungry Addi and Peter were, most of the food gone within ten minutes of it hitting the table._ _

__

__‘I thought I was the super soldier,’ Steve laughed at Peter stopping half way through his drink._ _

__

__‘We gotta make up the eating for Flo,’ Addi nodded, agreeing with herself._ _

__

__‘Right, well now that this is gone, faster than I thought,’ Tony looked at his watch, ‘should we walk to the aquarium?’ Addi pouted at the thought._ _

__

__‘Can’t we drive?’ Addi whined._ _

__‘Nope, we gotta walk off the food kiddo,’ Tony held his hand out for Addi who stared at it and whined._ _

__

__‘Fine,’ she huffed, gripping onto his and Steve’s hand, following Peter to the aquarium._ _

__

__Peter took them on a scenic walk through the park, Addi smiling at the fake facts that her brother gave her about each tree and flower until she went to walk with him, nodding along to each fact with a serious face._ _

__

__Steve and Tony walked behind, both enjoying the slow stroll. Tony had a habit of checking his watch very few minutes making it more and more obvious the man was up to something. Steve tried to ignore his gut feeling, instead opting to focus on Peter and Addi take risks in crossing the road that would have given Tony a heart attack had he been focused on them. Another strange behaviour for the man today._ _

__

__‘Careful,’ Tony looked up at Peter with his hand in the air and the other one pointing to Addi._ _

__

__‘You can’t blame me, it’s my birthday’ Addi poked her tongue out._ _

__

__‘Fine,’ Peter linked his arm with hers, walking off into the aquarium._ _

__

__Tony and Steve looked at each other and shook their heads, sometimes it scared them how much their children were like them. Tony slid his sunglasses on top of his head, scanning the room for someone. Steve stood back and watched, sensing someone staring at them. Tony distracted Addi and Peter with small idle talk, keeping his attention split between them and his scanning. Steve noticed the person Tony was looking for before him, a giant grin crossing his face._ _

__

__The person stood, put their finger to their lip and snuck over by his side. Another person followed them, walking to the side, their eyes scanning the room for potential threats. Steve smiled at the protective nature that they had over the person._ _

__

__‘You guys took your time, I was about to give up on you and head in with Ayo here,’ Addi squealed and jumped into Florence’s open arms._ _

__

__‘Hey Monkey,’ Flo wrapped her up in a massive hug, reaching out to drag Peter in as well. The addition of Peter causing the three to fall to the ground._ _

__

__‘Your highness,’ Ayo was by their side in an instant, helping Florence back on her feet._ _

__

__‘I am fine,’ Flo dragged Addi up and back into her arms. Addi refusing to let go._ _

__

__‘Of course you are,’_ _

__

__'Hey, remember Queen, therefore, no snarking,’ Flo turned. Ayo nodded, giving Addi a small wink and high-five._ _

__

__‘Unbelievable, you are trading me in for Monkey here, I am hurt Ayo, I thought we had something special,’ Florence put Addi down, the smaller girl clinging onto her sisters hand._ _

__

__‘Whatever you think, your highness,’ Ayo went back to her position, watching over the five of them._ _

__

__‘She will just follow us around for the day, apparently someone thinks I need protection,’ Flo rolled her eyes._ _

__

__‘You are a Queen, kiddo, it comes with the title,’ Tony wrapped her into a one armed hug. Florence leant in, giving her dad a small kiss to the cheek._ _

__

__‘Semantics,’ She waved her free hand about, Peter laughed at her face._ _

__

__‘Right, so, shall we head in monkey?’ Addi looked up at Florence, her grin never leaving her face._ _

__

__‘How long are you here for?’_ _

__

__‘I got time, monkey,’ she ruffled Addi’s hair, the latter taking that as enough information, heading into the aquarium with her siblings._ _

__

__Steve and Tony waved Ayo to follow, they would catch up soon enough._ _

__

__‘You did this?’ Steve stopped Tony from following._ _

__

__‘She missed them as much as we miss her, plus, it was a good surprise for Addi,’_ _

__

__Steve was speechless, leaning in to kiss his husband, hearing a small drawn out ew coming from in front of them._ _

__

__Both looked over at the three children._ _

__

__‘Let’s go,’ Addi headed in, forcing Peter and Florence, and Ayo, to follow her tiny steps._ _

__

__‘Shall we?’ Tony gripped Steve’s hand, following their children into the aquarium._ _


	8. Please never do that again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony deserved a gold star for trying

Tony was a mechanical and mathematical genius, he had the papers, the degrees and the awards to prove it, he was a very smart man with anything and everything mechanical. It was just a shame that the genius was an idiot in the kitchen. With his parents out all the time, he never learnt or watched his mother or nanny cook, he would just have a meal ready to go when he was hungry. As he got older, he had partners or robots to make his food. It was a simple process he loved and cherished. It worked for him, always had and he had hoped always would, until now.

 

The smoke alarm beeped at him as a constant reminder of his failure. The stove was under control with three tea towels in the sink sizzling under the cold water and the once chicken now looking like an ash version of a something. He poked it and it oozed black stuff that was meant to be white. He had tried to cook, he had Shuri go over things with him over their comm device and had Bruce come in and make sure he had the easiest recipe to cook but still, it turned out a disaster. All he could do now was try and clean up and order something before Steve could come in and say

 

“Tony, what are you doing?” 

 

Tony turned clutching the burnt chicken breast to his chest, the frilly apron twirling in a wonderful fashion as he did. 

 

“I can explain,” 

 

Steve looks at the kitchen mess behind his husband and the burnt chicken Tony was still clutching to his chest and laughs.

 

“Ton, I thought we decided whilst you are talented at many,” he takes a step forward, “many things” and another, “cooking was not one of them,” Steve takes the chicken out of Tony’s hand and puts it in the bin.

 

“I tried,” 

 

“I can tell and smell,” 

 

Steve looked down at the apron, then back to Tony before a sweeping look once more at the kitchen. 

 

“Friday, can you please order in dinner and set a movie up in the bedroom,” 

 

“Bedroom already Steven, I am not that type of man,”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and ordered for DUMMY to clean up, pulling Tony into the bedroom by the ties of the apron.

 

“Do we have to watch the movie?” 

 

Steve smirked, kissing the side of Tony’s lips, leaving a trail from his cheek to neck.

 

“Yes,” 

 

He kissed just below his ear, turning to lay down on the bed.

 

“Care to join?”


End file.
